<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>acres of longing by AlexSeanchai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234458">acres of longing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai'>AlexSeanchai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>nine lives, snake's eyes [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cat Owner Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Community: drabble_zone, Double Drabble, F/M, Mme Mendeleiev likes to pretend she's not a pushover, POV Rose Lavillant, Podfic Welcome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:47:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien's cats are little sneaks too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>nine lives, snake's eyes [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>acres of longing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt: <i>bad habits</i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—No, Rose cannot have heard a kitten's tiny mew. How could she?</p>
<p>Adrien grabs the bag Lila just tripped over. "Lila, did you drop this?" he asks, tossing over a folded paper that was sticking out of the top. "I don't recognize it." He moves other things inside his bag, then groans. "Marinette, our children have no sense of self-preservation," he complains, extracting a small black kitten whose tiny teeth and claws are sunk into Adrien's finger, beside his ring.</p>
<p>Ordinarily Rose would squeal over the kitty, but— <em>our children</em>?</p>
<p>Marinette facepalms. "Adrien, there is a rock climbing wall in your bedroom."</p>
<p>"Yeah, and?" Adrien looks up at Mme Mendeleiev. "They'll be no trouble," he assures her earnestly. "I'll keep them out of everyone's way during class. If there's a lab assignment today, I'll take them somewhere else so they won't be a safety risk. <em>Please</em> don't tell my father."</p>
<p>"Them?" repeats Mendeleiev.</p>
<p>Adrien winces. "I have permission to have Tori." On cue, a gray tabby pokes a full-sized head out of Adrien's bag. "But not Rain."</p>
<p>Mendeleiev sighs. "Very well."</p>
<p>Rose, Mylène, and Sabrina all squeal.</p><hr/>
<p>A week later, Rain climbs Mendeleiev's slacks; she pets him absently all lecture.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/post/612627045048008704/as-a-fic-writer-i-need-every-reader-to-know">My comment policy</a>: tl;dr happy comments make me happy. So do thinky comments, of course, but there exist jerks who think only thinky comments are worth anyone leaving.</p>
<p>Find me on <a href="https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/">Dreamwidth</a> and <a href="https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>